Sweet Like Chocolate
by FeralShadowwolf
Summary: Just a little Booth and Brennan spat about chocolate. ONESHOT


**Sweet Like Chocolate**

"Come on Booth. You're telling me you've never tried dark chocolate?" Temperance Brennan asked incredulously as they walked into her office.

"No Bones, I haven't, and you know why? It's because it's disgusting compared to milk chocolate." Booth answered, following her and taking a seat in the chair opposite from her.

"But you just said you've never tried it." Brennan scrunched her face the way it did when she was trying to figure something out; Booth loved how her forehead crinkled when she did that.

"I haven't." He shrugged.

"Then that's an illogical statement. You can't say that milk chocolate is better than dark chocolate without a direct comparison, Booth." She reasoned, shuffling papers around on her desk.

"It's not illogical, Bones. Statistically people buy more milk chocolate than they do dark, and do you know why? Because it's better." Booth argued, leaning back in his chair as if he'd just won the argument, which Brennan found to be hugely annoying because he had provided no real evidence of his conviction.

"That's conjecture, not fact." Brennan smiled. "Besides, perhaps the reason that larger amounts of milk chocolate is sold is because there's a lower content of cocoa in the chocolate and so quantity must make up for the lack of potency."

"Like why would you buy a double shot latte when you could just have a cappuccino?" Booth tried to speak her language, and most of the time he got the gist of what she was saying, but needed it simplified.

"Exactly." Brennan smiled.

Booth thought for a moment, as if he would really consider her argument this time before shrugging it off and going with his gut as Brennan knew he would. As if on cue, he did just that. "I don't buy it. So you're saying you don't like milk chocolate?"

"I don't mind it, I just... prefer dark." Brennan responded truthfully. "But only because I've tried both and made a comparison before coming to a reasonable conclusion."

"So you're saying unless I try dark chocolate my argument won't be valid?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan nodded. She smiled and opened a drawer, taking out a bar of dark chocolate stashed away.

Booth leaned forward to get a better glance of the chocolate and her secret drawer. "You stash chocolate in your desk, Bones?"

The grin on his face made Brennan smile. "I've been known on occasion to keep stimulants in my desk. Besides, it tastes incredible." She broke off a piece of her chocolate and held it out to Booth in her hand.

"Oh no." Booth said, getting up. "Not for me thanks."

"Oh, come on Booth. It's not as bad as you think." Brennan stood and walked round to his side of the desk.

"You're right, it's probably worse." Booth grimaced at the brick in her hand.

"You're being irrational." Brennan accused. "Just try it."

Booth pulled a face indicating that he wasn't going to do it by choice. "I don't want to..." He whined.

"You big baby." Brennan smiled, mocking him.

"I am not a baby." Booth defended himself. "I just know what I like."

"And don't like." Brennan added.

"Right." Booth nodded, seemingly unmoving on this topic.

Brennan nodded, as her lip curved into a smile. She held the piece of chocolate between her fingers and lifted them up to his lips. "Try it. For me. If you don't like it, I'll..."

"Watch 'Jaws' with me." Booth grinned, knowing she'd hate that idea.

Brennan grimaced. "But the premise of that movie is completely unrealistic, I mean –"

"Bones." Booth pushed.

She thought for a second before agreeing. "Fine. If you don't like it, I'll watch 'Jaws' with you. But if you do like it..." She smiled.

"What?" Booth half laughed, half fearing what her proposal would be.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something." Brennan smiled.

"Fine." Booth agreed, thanking God that his partner wasn't into shoe shopping or shopping of any kind, and knowing her alternative couldn't be that bad.

Booth looked straight at the piece of chocolate from the moment Bones' hand moved forward to the second before it went into his mouth. There was something sensual about the way Bones fed him that piece of chocolate and for a moment, they locked eyes, and just for a second, he felt so comfortable being in proximity to her that he might have reached out and touched her... Were not his senses bombarded with a deep chocolate and almost caffeine flavoured burst in his mouth.

"Wow, Bones, this is strong stuff." Booth commented, taking a step back.

"It's 85%." Brennan smiled.

"That would explain it." Booth tried to hide a grimace. He played with the chocolate square in his mouth, rolling it over, hoping at some point whatever it was that Bones loved about dark chocolate would hit him.

"Well..." Brennan waited for his comment, looking hopeful that she wasn't wrong.

"Well, it looks like we're watching 'Jaws'." Booth finished for her, swallowing the chocolate so reluctantly.

Brennan's face fell. "What? No." She said in disbelief, and yet felt a pang of warmth thinking about spending the night watching TV with Booth, whatever the film maybe. "You don't like it?"

"'Fraid not. Sorry Bones. So mine tonight, around 8?" Booth said, noticing Brennan's look of disappointment that she was wrong about this one thing, so he threw in a bone. "I'll buy the Chinese?"

Brennan's face lit up at the mention of her favourite take-out. "Sounds good to me."

They stood there gazing at each other for a moment, basking in their friendship, neither admitting that one day they hoped it would be more.


End file.
